The Misadventures of Scarecrow
by B5alleycat
Summary: Scarecrow's charm gets him in hot water with Amanda


Disclaimer: I don't own SMK. I just help the characters inform their loyal followers of the adventures in their lives that weren't shown on screen.  
  
Thanks to Lynda for Beta reading the original. This version has been slightly altered from that one because the cyber faries decided to wipe out my final edited copy. Thanks also go to Chel and Ange who Iistened and guided me back to the reality of that "plot thing".   
  
Archive: The Chelsfriend's archieves, anywhere else you want to put it (as Leyenn says, just leave my name on it and let me know where it is)  
  
Comments, Questions, etc. can be sent to: mailto://b5alleycat@yahoo.com  
  
The Misadventures of Scarecrow   
  
"Amanda, Please talk to me. I said I was sorry".  
  
Lee Stetson was in the doghouse. He had tried everything he could think of to convince his wife Amanda that he was truly sorry for what had happened.   
  
I should have just listened to Amanda when she said it was too risky, we'd get caught thought Lee. But no, not the great Scarecrow. I'm too slick for that I reassured her. Boy was I wrong.   
  
Wrong and Stupid and now not only is Amanda mad at me but we have been suspended from our Jobs for three days. If that wasn't bad enough, Billy is thinking about breaking us up as a team. I can't believe he'd really do that, but then again, I've never seen Billy as furious as he was when He and Francine walked in on Amanda and I making love in the vault this evening.   
  
Lee thought back to earlier that day before his Section Chief William Melrose and co-worker Francine Desmond had enter the vault in the Q Bureau. He and Amanda had been going over files for three hours straight. I've been working very hard thought Lee and I deserve a little compensation. He looked over to his wife's desk. Amanda was hard at work, as usual.   
  
"You look beautiful tonight sweetheart," said Lee.   
  
"Thank you sweetheart, flattery will get you everywhere but first you have to finish your reports, Scarecrow" replied Amanda King Stetson, not even looking up from her paperwork. "This work might get done a little faster if a certain someone in this room would concentrate! on his paperwork - instead of his wife."   
  
"It's not my fault the paperwork isn't as fascinating as my lovely wife. I'm a normal healthy red blooded American Man, Amanda, you can't just dangle the perfect peach in front of me and expect me not to want to sample it's nectar," replied her non repenitent husband."   
  
Amanda gave an exasperated sigh, "Lee we have to finish this tonight. Billy said he wanted this on his desk by 7:00 a.m., so until we finish up here, just consider me forbidden fruit, Scarecrow."  
  
As she finished her statement Amanda looked up, that was her first mistake. Lee, who had sauntered over to Amanda's desk, was giving her his sexiest bedroom eyes look. He knows I am not strong enough to fight him when he gives me that look, thought Amanda. Aloud she said, "Don't do this to me Scarecrow."  
  
A smug look of satisfaction appeared on Lee's face, when he heard his wife's tone of voice. Got her, thought Lee. Knowing he had better press his advantage before the effect wore off, Lee lifted Amanda's right hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it.   
  
"I'm not doing anything to you yet Mrs. Stetson. Rest assured I intend to rectify that situation."   
  
Lee turned Amanda's hand over and gently flicked his tongue accross her palm. His eyes had turned dark with passion. After releasing his wife's hand, Lee placed a couple of quick, featherlight kisses on Amanda lips. Making himself comfortable on Amanda's desk Lee smiled like the cat who ate the Canary at the dreamy look creeping up on his partners face. Slowly licking his lips, Lee's agent brain reasoned just a little more Scarecrow and she'll be beyond the threshold.   
  
An almost, imperceptable groan escaped from Amanda when she saw Lee lick his lips. Of their own volition, Amandas hands reached up and wound themselves around her husband's neck. Giving in to what her subconscious was telling her, she pulled Lee's head down to her and kissed him full on the mouth.   
  
"You fight dirty, Scarecrow, she whispered."  
  
"It's the first thing they taught me in spy school, he replied."   
  
Laughing Amanda teased Lee, "didn't they teach you how important it was to complete your assignments on time so you don't end up in the unemployment line?"   
  
Uh oh! thought Lee. Her minds slipping back in the wrong direction. I better hurry up and bring her back around to my way of thinking.   
  
"The agency taught me the difference between top prioritiy and low level priority. You Mrs. Stetson are now and forever more, my highest priority." Once again Lee kissed Amanda, but this time the kiss was urgent and demanding. Her response matched and surpassed Lee's in intensity. "Wow," said Lee. "It never ceases to amaze me how kissing you gets better and better everyday."  
  
Fingering Lee's collar, Amanda replied "that's because our love grows stronger and stronger everyday, sweetheart."   
  
"I guess you're right about that, Amanda. I certainly never felt this way before I fell in love with you," was her husbands response.  
  
"Haven't you figured out by now, that I'm always right," Amanda laughed. Her laughter turned into a small gasp of pleasure a few seconds later as she felt the wonderful sensations coming from Lee kissing her neck.   
  
While Lee's lips were pleasently occupied with her neck, his hands were making short work of the buttons on her blouse. Amanda still had enough presence of mind to know where this was leading. I have to put a stop to this before Lee has me stripped naked, she thought.   
  
"Slow your roll Scarecrow," she interjected. "We can't do this here."   
  
Lifting his lips only long enough to speak her husband asked her "why not."   
  
"Because we'll get caught," said Amanda desperately fighting her libido's desire to take leave of her senses, throw Scarecrow on the floor and make wild passionate love to him right then and there.   
  
"We won't get caught," Lee mumbled into her neck. "Have you forgottten who you married?" Pulling back momentarily to look in her eyes, he arrogantly in formed her, "I'm the great Scarecrow. I'm too slick for that."   
  
"My dear husband, I have great faith in your abilities as an Agent. What I don't have faith in is you ability to be quiet. Suppose some maintence worker or a Security Guard passes by, and hears us. You know how boisterious you are when you c..."   
  
"Come on Amanda," Lee cut her off, "I'm not that bad."   
  
Amanda raised one eyebrow and gave Lee a look like, yeah right.   
  
Lee became indignant. "I'll have you know, I can be very quiet when I want to."  
  
His wife was unconvinced, so he decided to offer some evidence in his defense.   
  
"I've become very good at being quiet, since we were married. I've never been caught by your mother or the boys all those nights I've snuck in your room, Have I?" he stated crossings his arms over his chest.   
  
"No you haven't and it's a minor miracle" said Amanda. "It certainly wasn't because you were quiet or have you forgotten how you became overly enthusiastic in your endevors and broke the box spring."  
  
"I had," Lee grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Well I haven't," snapped Amanda. "I was the one who had to explain what happened to my mother."   
  
"Oh yeah, incase I fogot to say it, sorry" said Lee. "Amanda?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How did you explain that," inquired her Hubby.   
  
"Well not that she believed me mind you, but I made up some nonsense about standing on the bed jumping around trying to kill a fly."   
  
Lee burst out Laughing. Amanda joined in when Lee said, "we're safe then, there's not a box spring around." After the moment of hilarity had died down, "he uttered besides the building is almost deserted. No one will hear us."   
  
"I still say it's too dangerous Lee, said Amanda."  
  
"Ok, how about this. We use the Vault room. We close the door, so if anyone pokes their head inside the Q bureau all they'll see is an empty office," was her husband's answer.   
  
"Lee the floor in the vault is marble. It's too cold," was his wife's response.   
  
"Not if we grab the blanket that we used for our indoor picnic last week out of the closet, and spead it out on the floor," said Scarecrow.   
  
Amanda had run out of objections. We have been working so hard that we haven't had any private time in days, she thought as she allowed Lee to lead her into the vault.   
  
Once he had spread out the blanket and checked the manual release on the door to insure it was working properly, Lee eagerly began to disrobe. His wife watched him with open admiration. She never got enough of staring at the fine physical speciman that was Lee Stetson. Making short work of his clothes, Lee looked up to see Amanda appraising him.   
  
"I hope you like what you see. I know I'm definately going to enjoy the view after I get you out of your clothes," he said eagerly rubbing his hands together as he approached her.   
  
While Lee and Amanda were having their fun in the vault, their Section Chief Billy Melrose and coworker Francine Desmond were walking down the Hallway, headed towards the Q Bureau. Entering the office expecting to find his two best agents, Billy was surprised to find it was empty.   
  
"Francine" he said, "do you know where Lee and Amanda are? I thought they said they would be here pretty late tonight."   
  
"No I don't know where Lee and Amanda are Billy. They said they were going to be here for most of the night finishing up the paperwork on the Sheridan case," said Francine.   
  
Looking at Amanda's desk, which was closest to the door, Melrose replied, "Well from the looks of things they still have a ways to go. Probably stepped out to grab a bite to eat. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Amanda would never leave her desk cluttered if she was through for the night. She's having a wonderful effect on Scarecrow. I actually receive his reports properly filled out in triplicate and 100% on time now, instead of excuses of why he was too busy to do the report and why it would be more cost effective to have someone in the secretarial pool do this 'asinine paperwork' instead of him, freeing him up for more 'vital work'."   
  
Francine couldn't help but laugh. "Did he really say that?" she asked.   
  
"Yes he did," answered Billy. "Francine you know how fast Lee thinks on his feet. That's what makes him such a good agent: His ability to find a quick solution to extricate himself from trouble. Like the time he got caught on live tv, standing on a ledge outside the hotel room of the wife a senator the agency was assigned to protect, without a shirt on.  
  
"What? When did this happen? Why haven't I heard about this before now" asked Francine incredulously. She knew Lee had pulled some stunts during his time with the agency, but this one, surprised even her.   
  
"I tell you the whole story later, Francine," said Billy. "We don't have time now. Dr. Symthe said he'd meet us in my office at 8:00. That only gives us ten minutes to get the files we need and to find Lee and Amanda." Melrose picked up the phone on Amanda's desk and began a frantic search for his m.i.a. (missing in action) agents.   
  
"Ok Billy," muttered Francine, who was slightly put out that she would have to wait until after the emergency staff meeting that Dr. Smythe had called to get the rest of the juicy gossip on Scarecrow, "i'll grab the files. It won't take but just a minute Billy and then i'll help you track down Lee and Amanda."   
  
Francine opened the vault door, stepped in and screamed. Dropping the phone and crossing the room to see if Francine was okay, Billy called out, "You okay Desmond?" as he entered the vault with his gun drawn. In the short span of time between Francine's scream and Billy entering the vault, Lee and Amanda had broken apart and were hastily getting dressed. Francine who was still in shock hadn't budged from the spot.   
  
"Scarecrow, Amanda, I want an explanation right now!" bellowed Billy.   
  
"UH Billy, we uh, were um," Scarecrow stuttered as he hurriedly zipped his pants. "Damn," mutter Lee as he caught himself in his zipper in his haste.   
  
Amanda, whose face had turned 6 different shades of red in 30 seconds, kept her head down, not able to face her boss or Francine, as she finished dressing. Seeing the look of mortification on Amanda's face Francine quietly slipped out of the Vault. She was about to exit the Q Bureau when Billy's voice stoped her.   
  
"Desmond. I need you to go back up to my office and stall Dr. Smythe, while I deal with those two in the vault."   
  
"Me Billy? sqeaked Francine.   
  
"Yes you, Francine. I don't care how you do it but, don't let him come within 100ft, no, with what I have to say you better make that 200ft of here. Oh and Desmond, don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you understand me?" Billy told her.   
  
"Yes sir," Francine said as she went out the door.  
  
Lee and Amanda exited the vault together. Billy had been pacing the room waiting for them to come out. When he saw them step into the room he let the full force of his fury fly.   
  
Half an hour later, a thoroughily chastised Lee and Amanda followed Billy into his office. The meeting had already started.   
  
"Hickory Dickory Doc, Looks like Melrose, Stetson and King can't read a clock," said Dr. Symthe as the trio walked into the room. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you are a half an hour late to an emergency meeting, kiddies. I expect to hear all about it as soon as this meetings over."   
  
The meeting lasted another hour and a half. Billy spent another hour chewing Lee and Amanda out, after everyone left Billy's office, to go about their assigned task. Billy had given Dr. Smyth the excuse of Lee and Amanda receiving some important information from one of their 'family' that required an emergency debriefing as the reason they were late to the meeting.   
  
It had now been 3 hours and 20 mins. since they had been caught in the vault and Amanda hadn't spoken to Lee in all that time. Fifteen Mins. later Lee pulled the Vette up in Front of 4247 Maplewood.   
  
"We're hear Amanda" he said. He was hoping that now that they had arrived in front of her house, she would talk to him. "Amanda," he said quietly. "Are you ever going to start speaking to me again? I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be but, I love you and I need to know that you still love me."   
  
Hearing the uncertainty in Lee's voice, snapped Amanda out of her thoughts. "Of course I love you Lee. I'll never stop loving you. You never have to doubt my love for you sweetheart. It is deeper that all the oceans on the Earth put together sweetheart. And Lee, I'm not mad at you. Well not anymore. I'm sorry I've been so quiet. I just had a lot on my mind."   
  
"That's okay Amanda. I'm just glad you're not still mad at me."   
  
"Lee."   
  
"Yes dear."   
  
"I don't think Mr. Melrose would have been quite as mad at us if he knew we were Married. I mean, he still would have been highly upset because of the situation, but I think he would have at least understood a little better, said Amanda."   
  
"What are you saying Amanda?"   
  
"I think it's time we went public with our Marriage," she replied.  
  
Lee thought about it for little while. It was what they both wanted and it would give them more time together. "I think you're right, sweetheart. Why don't we practice on your family first and tell Billy when he cools down."   
  
"It's a deal Scarecrow," Amanda said as she leaned over to Lee and sealed their bargin with a kiss.   
  
The End   
Alley Cat 


End file.
